


The Tiniest Flesh Wound

by purpletophat (flyingluminaries)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ...or is there, Amputee Sendak, Awkward Flirting, Comic, Eventual Romance, Fanart, Galra Empire, Harem pants, M/M, Scars, Scars are kind of sexy, Sendak has scars, Shendak, Shiro has scars, Shiro's perfect peach, power imbalance..., shirtless Sendak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingluminaries/pseuds/purpletophat
Summary: Sendak hadn't meant to relieve that insufferable Prorok of the creature the latter had acquired upon a raid in some backwater solar system. But there he was, growing increasingly fascinated with the small, hairless, scaleless and undeniably bright human, and looking for the most outlandish reasons to hold Shiro's attention. Even if it meant the occasional self-inflicted scratch. And taking off half of his armor at random. He was most definitely not flexing on purpose.Meanwhile, Shiro just wanted pants.
Relationships: Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57
Collections: Fantasy Fanart: SFW and NSFW, Shendak Spring Fling





	The Tiniest Flesh Wound

**Author's Note:**

> For Fenix!
> 
> Done for the Shendak Central Spring Fling Exchange. My eyes read concubine Shiro and my brain ran away with a kooky plot. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked! I'm purpleceline on Twitter :3


End file.
